Dancing in the Rain
by FaithTrustAndALittlePixieDust
Summary: It's just raining and we're just dancing. Various pairings. Just some one-shots on rainy days.
1. Teddy and Victoire, Heels are a hazard

**Sorry in advance for mistakes.**

She looked breathtaking, sitting there, her lean legs coltishly splayed out beneath her green sundress. Victoire's "Sweet Sixteen" as Aunt Hermione called it, had gone terribly wrong. Her long time boyfriend Josh Davies had broken up with her, in front of the whole room and she had left the party in tears, her elegant twist falling out, her dress rumpled, sprinting despite the height of her heels. And of course I had run out after her.

We were sitting in my Uncle Harry's driveway which looked like it always did, messy in a good way. James' various broomsticks were lying around, Lily's decapitated Barbie dolls were found near and far (she tended to get a little violent with her toys), Albus' soggy books were found in various places, including the gutters and the chimney, gardening supplies, old plates, teddy bears, nearly half the house was out here and I loved every bit of it.

Victoire was sitting in the middle of the said driveway fighting back tears.

I, Teddy Lupin, was in love with my best friend and despite the fact that I am eighteen, a right adult man who has made it through Hogwarts with flying colors I can't get the guts to say it and it makes me feel weak as little Lily Potter, weaker. If my father and mother can die for me, if my Uncle Harry can defeat Voldemort, if my Uncle Ron can face spiders, if my cousin Rosie can tell her parents she's in love with their arch enemies son, why can't I bloody tell my best friend that I love the way she smiles or her large Weasley nose and her red hair and the way she blushes and the way she laughs and the way she's always helping her little sister or the way she's always there for me? I'm such a weakling.

I was attempting to do a cartwheel but I landed on my arse making the red headed, part Veela girl sitting on the pavement roar in laughter as I picked myself up. I would've been embarrassed but I spend half my time on my bloody arse anyways. Stupid klutzy genes. If landing on my arse makes her smile then I'll fall down as many times she wants me too. I couldn't bear to see the sad expression occupying her pretty features.

"You're such a klutz Ted!"

"Hey, cut me some slack, I've only had eighteen years to learn how to do this!"

"You are a silly boy, Teddy Lupin." She smiled sadly, angling her tearstained face up to look at me.

"Why yes I am Vic, got a problem?" I chuckled, pulling her up.

"No problem, just the way I like it." She grinned, flicking her long mane of red waves over her shoulder. The air took on a certain smell that it gets right before a storm and then the sky seemed to open up, raining "cats and dogs" as Grandpa Weasley would say. I went from dry as can be to my underwear being wet in literally .4 seconds. Victoire's red waves immediately fell straight, plastered to her forehead; her dress darkened about four shades and clung to her stomach. She let out a noise as if to say "Just what I need, rain to darken my already gloomy night!" but then she let out a strangled laugh and started spinning around in her high heels, the highest pair she owned.

She was beautiful, breathtaking and mesmerizing all at once, her head angled towards the sky as the rain drops landed in fat juicy splats on her creamy skin, her dress swirled out and her arms were flung up as she laughed. She continued to hysterically giggle, catching rain drops on her tongue, her mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes closed. And then she was kicking off her shoes and crying again, just like that. Girls can be so bipolar sometimes. I mean really Vic, stop being so-_OW!_

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" my hands immediately went to my forehead where I felt the pain. Jeez, what was that? I hesitantly took my hands away from my face, they were covered in blood. I looked down at the ground, one dangerously high white heel. God, those things are torture objects. They could kill someone I swear. I'm so lucky I'm a guy and don't have to wear those bloody shoes. With shoes like that I wouldn't have made it past twelve, I can barely walk in sneakers.

"Teddy! I'm sorry" Victoire padded towards me, her wet dress dripping, her face a mixture of sadness, mortification, and humor all at the same time. I mean really, what type of man splits open his forehead with a high heel? How embarrassing.

"God that hurts," I winced as she wiped some blood out of my turquoise hair.

"I'm sorry," she blushed sheepishly as I took my wand out of my pocket and muttered a simple healing spell. My forehead immediately stitched back up, what can I say, I'm good with a wand, especially, my twelve inch unicorn hair, birch wand.

"So do I have a lightening bolt scar like Uncle Harry, huh?" I waggled my eyebrows at her and she grinned and shook her head.

"Come on Vic, I don't believe I got a dance with my best friend at her party." I took her hand and tugged her towards the middle of the driveway.

"I don't want to dance Teddy, I just want to cry and eat ice cream and watch soap operas ," she pouted and complained but I caught her wrist as she tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't Vic, just 'cause your scummy boyfriend broke up with you, doesn't mean I lose my fun, get your scrawny arse back here," I placed my hands on her hips and lifted her in the air, setting her bare feet back down on top of my dress shoes.

"Doesn't my boyfriend dumping me at my party in front of all my friends cut me some slack, I want comfort food!" she wriggled in my grasp.

"Nope, get over it Vic. He's stupid for breaking up with you anyways. He was the luckiest guy in the world for a whole year and now he's the stupidest guy for breaking your heart." I assured her, locking my arms firmly around her tiny waist, picking my feet up, spinning us in circles, my horrible attempt at dancing.

"Fine Teddy, I'll dance with you, but only because it's you and because I know you'll beat Josh Davies to fine pulp for me tomorrow," she grinned up at me, that grin I love so much, that sets my heart pounding madly against my chest and makes my stomach do back flips. When did I fall so helplessly in love with her?

"Course I'll pound his skull in for you, honey, that's what I'm here for, right?" I leaned my chin atop her orange tresses, moving us steadily around the driveway to the pounding of the rain, our own special background music.

"That's why I love you Teddy, that's why I love you," she murmured against my chest.

"What was that, young Victoire?" I tilted her chin up with one finger.

"I said… that's why I love you." She laughed.

"Is that the only reason why you love me?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. This wasn't anything new, I'd been telling Vic I loved her since the day she was born.

"I love everything about you Teddy," she sighed, snuggling up to my chest. "Why can't all guys be like you Teddy?"

"I'm just special." I whispered in her ear. And then just like that she had looked into my eyes, her big blue eyes, thickly fringed with dark lashes dripping with rain drops had bored into my big brown ones, proudly inherited from my father and then those big blue eyes had fluttered shut as she brought her lips to mine and I was filled with pure ecstasy. I felt like I was flying because Victoire Weasley was kissing me. And suddenly it didn't matter that my parents were dead, or that my grandma was sick, or that I can't walk for five feet without seriously injuring myself or someone else, all that mattered was that Victoire was kissing me and I was kissing her back.

We waited until it was absolutely necessary to break apart and then she grinned at me.

"You promise you'll beat him up?"

"He'll be in St. Mungo's for years."

**And that is the first in the many oneshots to follow of the Harry Potter characters dancing in the rain. I hope you liked it. Next up I don't know yet......if you have suggestions do review. Um please review. You know you want to. Clickety, clickety on the review button. Please? For me? I really want.....eight reviews, reasonable? Ok. Love you guys. Over and out.**


	2. Rose and Scorpius, Marry me

Who the hell did he think he was?

Scorpius Malfoy I have you all figured out. Yesterday at the Burrow when you were visiting with Al and you kissed me you were trying to confuse me, trying to get me off my game so that when we come back from the Easter Holiday you can beat me on that Charms test. Oh you think you're so sneaky, but I've figured it out. So ha! And guess what it didn't work! Yes, you have me questioning everything I've ever known, kept me up all night thinking about how your lips felt, but Merlin I'm still beating you at that test!

"Hey Al!" I peeked my head around the doorway. The house was empty, odd. Stepping into the living room I called his name again, skirting the couch, meandering towards the kitchen.

No answer.

"Al! You home?" Maybe they'd gone out. The house was awfully quiet. The Potter household was one of the noisiest in my family. The pretty house in Godric's Hollow was usually filled with laughter and screaming and talking and delicious smells but it seemed empty now. Then again is was nine o'clock in the morning. Just when I was ready to leave, I could always go see Dom or Roxanne, a certain fourteen year old boy came out of the kitchen. I figured it to be one of my cousins. It wasn't. That certain fourteen year old boy had blonde hair, not black or red, and he had big gray eyes, not green or blue, and his skin was fair and he was clad in a pair of sweatpants only, sleep still in his eyes. I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles moved as he walked. Stupid boys.

"Oh….um….um….Hey Scorpius" I blushed furiously as he looked at me with his head tilted, a piece of peanut butter toast hanging out of his mouth before he rubbed his eyes and realized it was me.

"Oh, hey Rosie" he walked over and plopped down on the lumpy couch as if he owned the place. And since when did he earn the right to call me Rosie?

"Where's Al?" I gritted my teeth, leaning on the arm of the couch, not daring to sit down with him. Stupid Scorpius, trying to confuse me and my hormonal fourteen year old mind.

"Oh he went out with James, they're trying to find a present for Lily's birthday or something like that" he waved his hand nonchalantly. "As for Lily, she's upstairs with your Aunt Ginny trying to pack up all the stuff she brought home. Your Uncle Harry went out for a drink with your Dad."

"I see. Well I best be going then." I got up and stiffly walked towards the door, the morning sun filtering in as I flung it open.

"Hey Rose, wait up, what'd you need?" he rushed after me, the half eaten toast now held in his hand.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if Al wanted to hang out" I continued to march outside, not turning around to face him.

"Well we could hang out" he looked hopeful. Too bad I was upset with him.

"Actually, you see Scorpius Malfoy, we _can't _hang out because you're a bloody prat!" I prodded his bare chest with my index finger.

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"The fact that you snogged me last night just to confuse me so you could beat me at that Charms test. I knew you were low Malfoy, but that's low even for you" I crossed my arms, tightly over my chest, leaning against the brick exterior wall of my Uncle Harry's house.

"Rosie? Why would I do that? You always beat me at Charms anyways" he looked down at me, Merlin he was tall. He didn't used to be. He used to be a little scrawny Slytherin and then I came back from Summer holiday last year and he wasn't that scrawny little kid anymore.

"Don't try to twist my mind Malfoy…." I complained, all too aware that he was leaning very close over me, his hand resting on the wall above my head.

"I'm not twisting your mind Rosie!"

"You have not earned the right to call me Rosie!" I snapped, prodding his bare chest with my finger again.

"Fine, _Rose_"

"You are a filthy prat! I thought we just had a little friendly competition going here Malfoy, but you took it to the next level! I would never ever do such a thing to you! It's so low, Merlin I can't believe you! What is your problem? You're so bloody-" and then his lips crashed against mine but I pulled back, slamming my head into the wall before continuing.

"Annoying! Honestly Scorpius, if you just asked nicely I would have let you win just this once! But nooo you had to go and mess with my mind, snogging me senseless at my own family's house! Bloody hell what is your issue? Sometimes I really don't-"

He kissed me again, this time a hell of lot more passionately, ramming my head into the wall. I found his tongue in my mouth and that I could taste the peanut butter toast he'd been eating a few minutes ago. In fact I believe the uneaten half of his peanut butter toast was somewhere in my hair. I pulled back as quickly as my hormones would let me but Scorpius Malfoy was a very good kisser.

"Understand you! And OUCH! Jeez did you have to ram my head into the wall so hard! Scorp why do you have to be such a git? I could seriously like you if you treated me like a human being rather than an emotionless competitor! I don't treat you like that, do I? And you've stolen Albus from me! He barely ever hangs out with me anymore because he's too busy with you-"

This time I was not interrupted by a kiss I was interrupted by the sky seeming to rip open and hand me a little present. Rain. My least favorite type of weather. Ick I was getting all wet, my shorts were hugging my thighs probably making them look larger than they already were and my grey sweatshirt was steadily dripping. I have to hand it to Scorpius, for someone not wearing a shirt he only flinched once when an icy raindrop came in contact with his skin. Of course though the rain had to make him look so much damn better than he usually did. Stupid attractive boys.

"To ever spend time with me. You ruin my life. You're better than me at nearly every subject without even bloody trying! The teachers love you! My cousin never stops talking about how wonderful you are, you can get any girl you want and-"

"MARRY ME ROSE WEASLEY!" he cried at the top of his lungs and dropped to one soggy, sweat pant clad knee a desperate expression on his handsome features as water trickled off his nose.

"_What_?" I glared down at him, the tears of frustration and anger that had been threatening to bubble over, clouding my vision.

"I said…."he looked around making sure there was at least one person on this bloody street staring at us before cupping his hands in front of his mouth, screaming even louder "MARRY ME ROSE MARIE WEASLEY BECAUSE I BLOODY LOVE YOU!

I stared at him dumbfounded. Was this part of his plan? What did he think he was doing? Honestly.

"Rosie?"

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"I'm telling you I kissed you yesterday because I fancy you! Not because I wanted to beat you at some bloody test!"

"You're joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking, Rosie?" his face bore the most serious expression I'd ever seen on it.

"No…"

"Rose I'm bloody in love with you! I'm not kidding! Why the hell would I kiss you if I wasn't?"

"Then sure, why not I'll marry you on one condition."

"What?" he groaned.

"You have to promise to let me beat you in every subject."

"Works for me." he laughed my favorite laugh and scooped me up, swinging me in circles, hugging me to his wet bare chest. He then, not loosening his grip once, roughly crashed his lips against mine, fervently kissing me, shoving his tongue in my mouth as if he was afraid I was going to run away. Mhhm peanut butter.

"Oi! Get a room!" someone cried, James and Albus finally home from their shopping spree, each of them carrying a teddy bear (honestly they're pathetic Lily is not three anymore she is twelve and she's not going to want a teddy bear for her birthday….), and Scorpius finally loosened his grip on me, placing me on the ground, kissing the rain drops off my eyelashes.

He then proceeded to bow and say "Rose Weasley would you care for a dance?"

"Why of course" I couldn't help but giggle as he swept me into his arms, taking us through Uncle Harry's messy yard weaving in out and out of broomsticks and garden gnomes, and despite the fact that I absolutely hate rain and my clothes was sopping and my cousins were watching and I hadn't studied for the Charms test last night and I suddenly had a terrible craving for peanut butter toast I was quite enjoying myself.

"So as far as wedding plans go Rosie, I'm thinking a June wedding, lots of daisies, no roses because you hate those, a nice reception with lots of twinkling lights and an orchestra, the finest for you, my beautiful Rose, and the best god damn cake Albus can make, chocolate of course" he grinned at me, his cheeks flushed with happiness.

"Good luck running that one by my Daddy." I giggled relentlessly into his chest.

**Ok so I don't like this one as much as the Teddy/ Victoire one but I tried. I guess I did the best I could. I hope you liked it. Clickety clickety on the review button....you know you want to. Thanks for reviewing. Over and out.**


	3. Harry and Lily,Catch you before you fall

**Sorry in advance for mistakes.**

"Daddy…." Lily Potter whimpered against her father, Harry Potter's, chest as he scooped her into his arms. Lily was five at the time and cute as button with her big chocolate brown eyes, fiery red tresses and chubby freckled cheeks. She had every male member of the Weasley/ Potter clan wrapped tightly around her teensy weensy finger and she didn't hesitate to use it to her advantage.

"What's the matter Lils?" Harry looked down expectantly at the little girl, tears welling in her innocent eyes.

"J-James…."she whimpered, her lower lip jutting out, trembling.

"What did he do now?" Harry sighed. His oldest son was a trouble maker, and that was an understatement. Criminal was going too far but trickster wasn't nearly strong enough. James was following in the footsteps of his grandfather and namesake and Harry wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or not. James' constant excuse for his wrongdoings was "Well _you_ named me after _two _pranksters. What do you expect me to do?" Harry had yet to come up with an argument for this one.

"H-he t-t-told me I wasn't m-magic!" Lily Potter burst into tears, taking great fistfuls of her father's shirt and sobbing unrequitedly into his shoulder.

"Oh Lily, he's just trying to upset you, don't worry, love." He sighed, why couldn't his children get along? Albus was the only good one, reading and cooking and being a good boy…..well most of the time. Maybe it was Lily who was the only good one, smiling and giggling and.....and breaking things…ok so not Lily. James was encouraging he supposed, but he was far from a good role model. Oh the heck with it, his children weren't good but they were _his _bad, destructive, quibbling children and that's what mattered.

"B-but what if I'm not magic" Lily looked up at him, her eyes wide as Frisbees, pure terror written all over her face.

"Lily, you _are_ magic, just last week you blew up James' room." Harry chuckled lightly at the memory. James had pushed Lily off her new toy broom stick and Lily, inheriting her mother's fiery temper, had pounded her little feet on the ground and flushed a brilliant shade of purple before the boom has been heard. And there went James' room.

"B-but maybe it was a mistake. M-maybe he's right" her eyebrows dipped in and she pouted as she ran her little button nose along her sleeve with a sniffle. She resembled a sad puppy dog.

"He's just being James. You know how he is Lils, he's your silly brother and as a brother it's his job to bother his siblings." Mr. Potter placed a kiss on his youngest daughter's forehead.

"But that's not fair." She struggled out of Harry's grasp and fell to the pavement, scraping her knobby little knees in the process. Harry reached out desperately to catch her before she and the driveway collided but he wasn't quite fast enough. She burst into tears all over again, her anger at life being unfair forgotten.

"Oh Lily…." Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair as it started to drizzle outside. The little raindrops bounced off his nose and on the asphalt. He loved his brick house in Godric's Hollow. It was so comfy and cozy and…homey. It always smelled of delicious things and was filled with laughter and happiness, tears and sadness, yelling and screaming, snoring and screeching, and he loved ever bit of it. It was always what he wanted, a real family and he wouldn't give anything for it, except maybe a cup of hot coffee and a shower, but at the moment he was tired and he figured he'd give anything for a cup a coffee and a shower right now.

"DADDY!" Lily wailed, rubbing her bleeding knees, the raindrops falling heavily in her red tresses as she bawled.

"Shh Lily it's ok, Daddy's here" Harry smoothed her hair back and took out his wand.

He couldn't stand to see his little baby upset. He was determined to prevent her from all harm the minute the 's staff had laid her little body in his shaking arms. He had looked down at his crying little girl and she had had his heart. He had needed to stop whatever was causing his daughter pain so he had whispered softly "Shhh Lily it's ok, Daddy's here." And she had stopped crying. Just like that, and it was the best damn feeling he'd ever felt.

But a "Shh Lily, it's ok" didn't cut it anymore. It only slightly soothed her now and Harry knew that as she got older it was going to take a lot more than that. He could see her at eleven leaving for Hogwarts with her mother crying and her looking at him with fear in her eyes asking if she was going to make friends. He knew it would take a long speech. And when she was fifteen and Joey Hickle broke her heart he was going to need chocolate, sympathy, ice cream, and many well chosen words. When she was in labor, twins, and felt like she couldn't take it anymore he was going to hold her hand while Noah Gilligan held her other and he was going to endure that broken hand with a smile on his face. Things just went by too fast and she was only bloody five!

Harry hurriedly waved his wand, muttering a simple healing spell causing her knees to scab over and she grinned tearfully and gave him a big hug, wrapping her chubby arms around his neck.

"I love you Daddy" she murmured against his wet shirt as he stood up, Lily the spider monkey still clinging to him.

"I love you too, Lily."

"So I'm really magic, like you and mummy and Jamsie and Al?" her eyes were full of hope and wonder.

"Of course you are Lily-flower, but even if you weren't we'd love you anyways, it doesn't matter whether you're magic or not."

"Uncle Won said he'd d-dis-disown me" she struggled with the word, mispronouncing Ron's name as she usually did.

"That's just your Uncle Ron being silly. He'd love you anyway you were. But don't worry about it Lils, you're going to go to Hogwarts with all your cousins and Hugo and you're going to have fun and learn lots of things."

"Really Daddy?" she pulled back her face lighting up in glee.

"Really." Harry replied earnestly and he propped her on his hip and started spinning in circles because he knew she loved it when he did that and his little daughter threw her wet curls back with a high pitched giggle, tightening her arms around his neck.

"What am I gonna learn about Daddy?" Lily had a curious expression occupying her childish features as she chewed on her lower lip, awaiting her answer.

"You're going to learn potions and maybe you've inherited your Grandmother's potion skills and not mine and you'll do well." Harry chuckled.

"What else am I going to learn Daddy?"

"You're going to learn spells and you're going to make things float." Harry replied wistfully, spinning them in circles as he continued. "You're going to transform snitches into teddy bears and you're going to have tons of fun and make tons of friends."

"Why can't I go now?"

"Because you're not old enough, soon enough you'll be going though" Harry murmured against her hair. She nodded her head sleepily against his shoulder as the rain drops poured down and adjusted her grip around his neck.

Harry knew why she couldn't go though, the_ real_ reason. It wasn't that _she_ wasn't ready. But rather that _he _wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to let his little baby go out into the world where he couldn't catch her before she fell. He wasn't ready for that. Harry Potter may have defeated Voldemort and he may face terrors on a daily basis and he may live with Ginny Potter (which is no easy feat) but he wasn't ready to let go. He didn't know if he ever would be able to.

Harry knew his daughter was going to be in pain, whether it was from a broken heart, a fight with her mother, a fractured wrist, or something his little James did she was going to be in pain and he truly wished he could always be there. But he couldn't. He could only hope he taught her well enough how to catch herself on her own and if for some reason she did fall that she would be able to pick herself back up.

**A little father/daughter oneshot for you there. I hope you liked it. I plan on doing one on Al next but I don't know. Any requests? I'll do anything you want me too. Please, please, please review. Clickety clicket, you know you want to. I'm not going to update unless you don't. To those who did review I really appreciate it. Over and out.**


	4. Hugo and Jane, it must be the hair

**Sorry in advance for spelling/grammatical errors**

Hugo Weasley had been pacing for so long he feared he'd worn a rut in the floor of Uncle Harry's kitchen. What is the cause of young Hugo's pacing you ask? Two words: Jane Wood.

Jane Wood, or at least in Hugo's eyes, is the most gorgeous being to have walked the planet, except for his mother of course (Doesn't that earn him some brownie points, like a "get out of Azkaban free" card or something when he forgets her birthday?). Her dirty blonde hair is long and all over the place, her eyes are brilliant and blue, her lips are plump and pink, her skin is sun kissed and her legs are long. Not to mention the fact that her laugh is great and her smile is contagious. She's just a loveable person.

And that's the problem. Jane Wood is so bloody loveable that half the male population is swooning and trailing behind her with chocolate and flowers. Hugo felt exceptionally lucky that out of all the great guys she picked the goofy, blue-eyed Weasley with a curly, bushy brown mop on his head, that most would call hair. He doesn't think she likes the hair very much, it's a pretty hopeless case. He blames his mother.

Why is this Jane causing him to pace you ask if she's his girlfriend?

She was coming over. He had invited her to the party at Uncle Harry's house, a big family party. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level, they were adults now, and he was thinking he'd ask if she wanted to get a flat with him and therefore he was bloody nervous. What if she said no? What if she finally realized that he was a goofy, no good dork? Hugo figured he'd probably dig a hole in the ground and just die.

"Hugo, honey, are you ok?" Ginny Potter walked into her kitchen, a concerned expression on her pretty features as she eyed her nephew who was apparently carving a ditch in her kitchen. Ok, yes she was exaggerating about the ditch but he was pacing rather frantically and it worried her. The rest of the Weasley-Potter clan was having a grand old time in the kitchen, celebrating the end of school.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine…" He didn't stop pacing but he nonchalantly waved his hand.

"You sure?"

"No." Hugo collapsed in a wooden chair and pulled at his chocolate locks in frustration.

"Is there anything I can do to help other than give you a giant cookie?" Mrs. Potter sympathetically patted Hugo's hand after placing a whopping chocolate chip cookie, at least two inches thick in front of him.

"No, but this is good enough." He grumbled, breaking off a large piece and shoving it into his mouth, proceeding to chew thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on the wooden table.

The cookie was delicious. It was crumbly and gooey at the same time, just the right amount of butteriness and chocolatiness. It was sweet, sweet perfection, edible perfection. He was going to eat this cookie very slowly because he wanted it to last forever and ever and ever. This cookie was magic, and not like Lumos magic or turning a match into a needle kind of magic. No, this was the same magic that spending Saturday mornings with his Daddy and Rosie making pancakes was, the same kind of magic as his Mum tucking him in at night and reading him a bed time story, the same kind of magic as Santa Claus. He found he liked this magic better than Scorgify or Reparo, this kind of magic felt more…..magical.

"Hugo! Jane's out back!" James poked his head of orange hair into the kitchen, screaming despite the fact that they were in the same room. James may be twenty-one, he's still a bloody pain in the arse who acts like a four year old.

There was music pounding from the living room, when the Potter's threw a party, they threw a party. There were at least two hundred people here and to be quite frank it was rather overwhelming. So many kids, so many friends, so many couples, so many old people, so many people in general.

Hugo hopped to his feet, reluctantly leaving behind his cookie and trudged towards the Potter's back door. He slid open the screen and stepped onto the deck. There were two people in the backyard, one tall, gorgeous girl in a baggy jumper and a tight pair of jeans, and one tall, muscular boy with perfect black hair.

"Hugo!" Jane pulled back from the guy, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just couldn't. Jane, _his_ Jane, was standing there…snogging that guy! What was she doing? Hugo Weasley's eyes opened to the size of Frisbees and he clutched his stomach, he felt like he'd taken a bludger to the head.

"Jane." He whispered, just barely audible.

"Hugo! Wh-what-what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Well, honey, I invited you here, this is my Uncle's house." He spoke calmly. Hugo wasn't one to get angry or raise his voice, inside he was breaking and he just didn't have to energy to yell at her. Yelling wouldn't make things better, it would only make things worse.

"I-I know, sorry I was being dumb." She shook her head at her own stupidity and turned around to face the man she'd been kissing, Henry Abbott. Crazy Henry Abbott, professional Quidditch playing Henry Abbott, with the hair and the face.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Hugo whispered, his voice heartbroken and defeated. Why was she kissing him? She was his girlfriend. She loved him. She had said it. SHE HAD SAID IT! She said she loved him. If she hadn't meant it, why had she said it?

"Hugo…..I'm really sorry. I've been meaning to talk you…" Jane angled her big blue eyes downward, fiddling with her thumbs sheepishly.

"Henry, I think you should go." Hugo said softly to the young man who was blushing a deep scarlet.

"Yeah, I think I should. I'm sorry Hugo, I didn't know you two were dating." Henry waved weakly at his roommate, Hugo, and apparted on the spot, giving Jane a look as if to say "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't be mad at him, Hugo, it isn't his fault." Jane pleaded with him.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not mad." Hugo shook his head. He wasn't mad. He was sad. There was a fine line between mad and sad and Hugo was positive he was on the sad side, not the mad side.

"You never get mad!" she cried in frustration.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He replied calmly, sinking to the edge of his Uncle Harry's deck.

The backyard was always a lot cleaner than the front, though that's not saying the backyard was clean. There was a makeshift Quidditch pitch and a tool shed where Uncle Harry kept all his brooms and some of the kid's toys, though his kids weren't really kids anymore. James was 21, Albus 20, and Lily was 18. Hugo was still seventeen and was enjoying it. Eighteen would just solidify the fact that he was getting old, really an adult, because though at seventeen you're of age, you're still at school. Eighteen meant he had to grow up. He didn't really want to grow up.

"Hugo?"

"Yeah Jane?"

"I don't think we can do this anymore." She hid behind a sheet of blonde hair, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well, no duh! You're snogging boys at parties I invited you to….obviously it's not working out." He sighed heavily. "What'd I do wrong?" he hung his head between his knees, staring intently at the cracks between the steps.

"N-nothing, it just….."

"It's jut I'm not good enough….Henry's good enough though." He said bitterly. She shook her head violently and grasped one of his clammy hands.

Hugo thought he was a pretty darn good boyfriend. He bought her what she liked, never pressured her to do anything, her mother loved him, he let her borrow his clothes, took care of her when she was sick, was kind to her friends, respected her wishes, cuddled, took her to games, loaned her his broom, and loved her unconditionally with all his heart. Had he driven her to cheating? He didn't see how he could have.

There was silence.

"Henry Abbot!" Hugo's voice rose an octave higher and shook with frustration as he gripped the edge of the deck for support. "Why Jane?"

"It's been a month or two now" she sniffled.

"Why though?" He fought to keep his voice steady. Two months! Two months, she'd been two-timing him! Two months! It made him want to cry.

"I like him, a lot."

_Like _him. Hugo sneered, yeah you said you _loved _me.

"So why didn't you just tell me Jane, I would have understood. If you didn't love me anymore you should have just broken up with me."

"Hugo, it's not you. You're way to good for me." She sighed heavily. "You're the perfect guy." She chewed on her lip. "Just not the perfect guy for me."

Hugo felt like screaming "Well why the bloody hell not?" but he didn't because perfect Jane has just said he was perfect. If he was so perfect then why did she bloody cheat on him?

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Hugo." She got up and ran. She ran, not looking back, away from her problems, away from him. It was only then that young Mr. Weasley noticed it was raining. When he was with Jane it seemed as if he didn't see flaws, he only saw the good things.

Hugo Weasley watched her walk out of his life. He watched her run away. His chest ached. It felt as if someone has attacked his heart with a carving knife, they'd taken a big chunk out, a big Jane shaped chunk and he feared it couldn't be filled.

The moment she apparatd he let it sink in. The fact that she's gone, that they're never going to have a Saturday movie night again or that he won't stop by her house just because, and he'll never buy her flowers and she'll never kiss him again and he'll never hold her again. So Hugo Weasley cried and he cried hard because he deserves to cry because he is a bloody great guy and even if his hair may be too bushy he has beautiful eyes and if Jane, or any girl, can't see that he is great then they don't deserve him.

Hugo stood up and walked over to the muddy footprints Jane left behind. He paused and picked up something, a silver locket, he'd given her for her birthday and he chucked it as hard as he could into the forest because it felt good to get his anger out.

Henry Abbott. Henry Abbott, huh? _Well he does have better hair than me._ Hugo thought bitterly and then, as the rain drops landed in his brown bush and on his nose and on each and every one of his freckles he threw back his head and laughed dryly at how suckish his life was.

So, yes his older sister and his cousin and Teddy and James and Albus and his mum and dad and his aunts and uncles and his grandparents may get they're happily ever afters, they have partners to dance with in the rain, but he can dance by himself. They may have loves but he has a giant chocolate chip cookie with his name on it inside so it's ok.

He's hoping that cookie will be able to fill that Jane shaped hole in his heart. After all that cookie was pretty magical, but no matter how magical that perfect cookie is, it isn't going to fill the void. _Jane is gone. _

He blames the hair.

**Ok I tried. Someone, chatterchick I think it was, requested that I have one where the guy doesn't get the girl. So there it is. Any requests on what to do next? I kind of wanted to a Ron/ Hermione one but I'll do whatever you want. I hope you liked this one, I tried really hard. You know the deal, clickety clickety on the review button. Please, it'll make me happy. Over and out.**


	5. Noah and Lily, Good Brothers

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

"This is absurd." Albus cried, throwing an empty can of coke at the television, missing by a couple feet. You'd think for being Keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team he'd have had better hand eye coordination.

"Preposterous! He's insane. She's gorgeous!" Lily agreed whole heartedly.

"And the other girl is a skank!" He added, shaking his head in dismay.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even watch this show, Al." Lily popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth and settled back into the cushions. There was a brief moment of silence before she said. "Wanna watch the next episode."

"Do you even have to ask?" Al answered almost immediately.

Lily pushed the play button on the remote control and just as the next episode of "The Bachelor" began there came a knock on the door. Lily and Al both looked at each other and simultaneously put their index finger to their nose screaming "nosies!"

"Fine, I'll get it." Lily sighed. "But don't start without me." Lily hopped up from where she was sitting, straightening her oversized tee-shirt and warily eyed her fuzzy slippers and pale pink pajama shorts, covered in frogs before shooting Albus a dirty look. _How embarrassing. _

She shuffled to the heavy wooden door which she swung open and came face to face with Noah Gilligan who cracked a lopsided grin at her mismatched pajamas before saying "Hey there Lils."

"Noah!" Lily smiled widely as the older boy scooped her into a bone crunching hug. Albus hopped up from the couch to greet his friend.

"Albus, what's going on?" Noah slung one arm around Albus' shoulders and the other around Lily's. "Sorry to crash the Saturday morning sibling bonding session."

"It's fine. We were just watching the Bachelor." Lily assured him.

"Well sorry anyways." He shrugged as they all fell down onto the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Albus took a swig of milk before turning back to his friend and sister. "Just stopping by to visit your old pal, Al?"

"Well actually I came to talk to Lily." He said looking sheepishly down, fiddling with his worn red baseball cap, the one he wore everywhere atop his brown curls.

"Oh." Albus nearly choked and Noah patted him on the back a couple times until he was breathing normally.

"You okay, man?" Concern filled Noah's big brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just swallowed the wrong way."

"Hey Noah, come in the kitchen with me. We got this nifty thing called a blender. You're gonna love it" Lily bounced to her feet and led Noah towards the kitchen, leaving Albus alone on the couch.

Albus sat for a moment, staring blankly at the paused television screen debating on what he should do. Stay here like a good brother or eavesdrop.

He went with the latter.

Albus hopped to his feet and tiptoed to the kitchen when-THUD!

"Bloody hell," He moaned, staring up at the ceiling fan from where he now lay on the ground, his much larger than him older brother on top of him, having just catapulted himself down the stairs at top speed. "What was that for, James?"

"I believe I just heard that Lily is with a boy in the kitchen. Unattended." James rolled off of Albus, jumping lightly to his feet. "I feel this is unacceptable."

"I would agree. Shall we do something about it?" Albus took the hand James was offering him and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Of course." James answered swiftly, beckoning Albus toward the kitchen. He pressed his ear to the door, listening intently before kicking it open. "Oh hey, guys. Fancy seeing you here!" James sauntered into the room, expecting to find his sister but she was nowhere in sight.

"He's kidnapped her. Call the police."

"He hasn't kidnapped her, you idiot. They're outside." Albus rolled his eyes, peeking through the window to the front yard where the two were laying on their stomachs, facing each other, picking at the grass.

"This is completely absurd. She's not allowed to like boys." James grimaced as they linked pinkies and Noah said something that made her blush and look back to the grass. "I blame you, Albus. He's your friend."

"You're crazy, James. And it's not like….like they're in _love _or something." Albus protested.

"Al, take a look." James sighed. "She's _glowing_."

"He's glowing." Albus whispered blankly.

"We've lost her." James sounded heartbroken.

"Forever." Albus pouted.

"And ever." James rested his elbows on the kitchen counter, placing his chin on one of his hands and both Potter boys fell silent, staring blankly out the window at the down cast morning which was seeming gloomier and gloomier to them by the second. The sixteen year old girl and the eighteen year old boy were now sitting cross legged, holding hands, oozing happiness in a way that made Albus nauseous.

A rain drop splattered against the window and then another. _They'll probably come in soon. We should go pretend like we weren't watching them. _Albus thought to himself but the couple made no moves towards the door. They were both laughing hysterically, chasing each other around the yard, Lily still in her pajamas.

Albus pressed his nose to window, trying to get a better view of his sister who was preparing to throw a handful of mud at Noah, a wide grin breaking out on her lightly freckled face, her ponytail dripping.

"Oh no you don't, Lilster!" Noah cried so loudly that Albus could hear. Noah then kicked off his trainers and socks before sprinting to practically tackle the small redhead. They were rolling in the grass now, a mess of limbs and red hair and mud and when they finally sat up they were both red in face and caked with mud.

Noah reached out and tenderly tucked a muddy strand of orange hair behind her ear and Albus heard James momentarily stop breathing. Lily blushed and looked up at the older boy before knotting a hand in his brown curls and-

Albus turned away. He couldn't watch. He just couldn't. _Why? _Because he would probably murder Noah if he had seen what God awful thing he was going to do to his sweet, innocent sister's mouth. And so Albus turned away and marched out of the kitchen because he's a good brother. Because if some silly mousy haired, brown eyed Hufflepuff boy with a red baseball cap and freckles made his sister so happy, so happy that she practically _glowed_, he wasn't going to take it away. What kind of brother would that make him? What kind of friend would that make him?

And so Albus picks up the remote and he presses the play button. And he watches "The Bachelor" for a couple of minutes by himself before James joins him. The two of them sit there for the next half hour, talking about what to get their dad for his birthday until they hear the kitchen door swing open, laughter, and the distinct noise of bare, muddy feet on the tile floors. They pretend like they don't see Noah take Lily's face between his big hands and tenderly kiss her forehead before whispering.

"Lily, I think I maybe kind of sort of love you." And they pretend like they don't hear her whisper back. "Noah, I think I maybe kind of sort of love you too."

They pretend like they don't notice her lean up against the wall, close her eyes and smile, placing her hands on her face where Noah's had just been and when she's changed out of her wet clothes they resume watching "The Bachelor" and act as if it's just a regular Saturday morning, as if everything is alright and she isn't head over heels in love.

Because they're good brothers. And good brothers don't ruin what makes their sister so happy.

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in awhile but here it is. Please review. I would really, really just love you forever if you did. If you have any requests for future pairings, do tell. Over and out.**


	6. James and Emma, Best friends

**Sorry in advance for any errors.**

"James!" Someone was whispering in his right ear. It tickled and he let out a giggle, swatting at whoever it was. He was tired and not thinking clearly.

"James get up before I castrate you."

James bolted up in bed, all thoughts of sleep gone. He squinted in the dark. The alarm clock flashed three thirteen a.m.

"Emma, what the bloody hell do you want and why are you _fucking_ in here?" James rubbed his eyes, peering at the petite sixth year girl who now sat at the foot of his four poster bed.

"Just, push over okay?" Emma kicked her untied trainers off, ignoring his crass language which she usually would have reprimanded him for.

James rolled his eyes but complied, scooting over to make room for her.

Honestly James had no idea why she was in the sixth form boy's dormitory. One, it was THREE in the morning. Two, Emma didn't like to break rules and this broke about six of them. Three, they were in a huge argument right now and four, it was THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING! Did he have to say it again? This was _not_ an acceptable hour to be awake at!

Emma was still in her pajamas, a pair of very short plaid shorts and an oversized Chudley Canons tee-shirt that her older brother had given to her last year for her fifteenth birthday. She slipped under the thick quilt on James' bed which enveloped her in his scent, freshly cut grass and sunscreen.

"Em…" James groaned. "It's three in the morning. What do you want?"

The autumn rain was pounding noisily on the castle roof and it was making James sleepy. Rain always did. Overall it was an icky night. The thunder was loud and the lightening was bright and the storm seemed to be shaking the castle. And James was bloody_ pissed_ because he had a match against Ravenclaw tomorrow-er today and if it didn't bloody clear up by then he was going to be a _very _unhappy boy.

Emma stared blankly at the ceiling before saying softly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Of course." He quickly drew the curtains around his bed and muttered a simple charm so they wouldn't wake his roommates.

James, quite naturally, was not very pleased with being awoken at such an early hour of the morning but when your best friend wants to talk, you talk with her. That's like in the handbook. Even if you're in a massive fight and hate each others guts at the moment. So he lay back down on his side to face Emma and put on his listening ears.

"Okay. It isn't all that complicated," Emma turned over and her bare leg brushed against James' flannel pajama paints. "I'm scared and lonely and I know your mad at me right now but-but, I really need you. So we can fight tomorrow. And I don't want to talk. I just want to cry. Okay?"

"Okay." James nodded. "I think we can handle that." He gave her a small smile before tugging on her bony hip and pulling her closer to him. The tears were already streaming silently down her flushed cheeks.

Emma was tiny. James was tall. Emma had white blond hair. James had black. Emma liked to read. James liked Quidditch. Emma liked tea. James liked coffee.

They were polar opposites really and yet they were best friends and they totally got each other. They finished each other's sentences constantly and though they argued quite a bit they always managed to come to a compromise. James and Emma knew each other so well that in fact sometimes they didn't even have to talk. Sometimes they just knew. Like right now. James knew it was her dad. He knew he had died. He'd been sick for awhile now and it wasn't like it was a surprise or anything but it didn't make it any better.

"It's okay, Em. I'm here." He tucked her head under his chin and stroked her hair softly. His heart broke for her. It really did. James couldn't even fathom the thought of his own father, Harry Potter, dying.

A sob caught in her throat and she melted into his arms, not caring that she was using his shirt as a tissue or that she looked horrific because Merlin he'd seen her worse. James didn't mind one bit that she was using his favorite gray tee-shirt as a tissue. He'd wash it later.

There was a loud crack of thunder and she jumped up, a wide eyed look on her face. "What was that?"

"Thunder."

"Oh." She settled back down next to James.

_Perfect just perfect_. Emma hated thunder storms. Period. No questions asked. It was pathological and she wasn't getting over it. Now she was scared and sad. Wonderful.

"James." She whispered, shrinking back under the covers and turning her back to him.

"Mhmm?"

"My daddy died."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"James?" She pressed her face into his down pillow.

"Mhmm?"

"I hate your girlfriend." It was muffled by the pillow but James still heard it and light laugh bubbled to his lips.

"Have I ever had a girlfriend you liked?"

"No." Emma mumbled looking up briefly before saying "But I actually hate this one. She's a total bitch. Yesterday she called me a whore. I thought that was really funny considering the fact that I've had one boyfriend this whole year and she's had ten this month. No offense to you of course."

James cracked a grin. Emma was so blunt about everything.

She continued. "I don't like her very much. I know you like her and all but you like me more so I think you should choose me, 'kay?"

James didn't answer. They could talk about this later when he was a little more awake and she was more emotionally stable.

There was another crack of thunder and lightening lit up the room. James briefly saw a tear running down Emma's cheek and Emma saw just how messy James' hair really was.

"Oh Emma. I am so sorry." James scooted closer to Emma and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair tenderly.

"I-I-I knew it was going to ha-happen but I just- I just." A heart wrenching sob escaped her lips and she cried hysterically.

Emma usually didn't cry. James had seen her cry a total of three times in the fifteen years that he had known her. The first time had been when they were five and she cracked her head open when she fell off of her toy broomstick. The second time was last year. It was bad. Her dad had just got diagnosed with dragon pox and her boyfriend was cheating on her and all of the fifth year girls were being bitches. And now this.

"James. Can we forget about our fight. I'm sorry I blew up at you and I'm sorry I told our potions class that you hadn't had sex yet. I know that ruined your reputation and all so I'm just sorry."

"I know. It's okay. I'm sorry I broke Joey's jaw when he told me he had a crush on you. I know you liked him."

"YOU BROKE HIS JAW? That's why he isn't talking to me? James! You are so lucky that I did something bad too to even this out!"

James grinned sheepishly. There was a brief moment of silence before Emma propped herself up on her elbow and said "Hey, James. About Julia…"

"Yes."

"I know you like her a lot. And I know she's a lot prettier than me and I know she probably doesn't wake you up at three in the morning. But we're best friends so just pick me okay. Choose me because I always pick you. And my Dad just died so I get the sympathy case." Emma smiled sadly, quickly wiping away a tear dripping down her cheek.

"Okay Em." James shrugged. Fifteen years of friendship didn't really compare to a week of dating anyways. And she did have a point; she did have the sympathy case here.

"Good." Emma rolled over and laid her head on her friends shoulder. "You're the best. I'm sorry we fought and I'm sorry I woke you up and I'm sorry I'm crying but-"

"Emma quit being sorry and just cry so we can both go back to bed." James rolled his eyes and turned onto his back.

"I'm staying here. Just so you know."

"I kind of figured."

James laughed and Emma slipped her tiny hand into his big calloused one and they just laid there, staring at the ceiling with their fingers interlocked, the rain pounding on the roof.

**Sorry this took awhile. I wrote this at like two in the morning so sorry if it's not that good. Please please review. It would mean so much to me. Any requests for the next pairing? I'm think Ron and Hermione but I don't know..**


	7. Draco and Astoria, It's Only a Mark

**As you requested PhantomRose605. This is what I imagine Draco and Astoria. And maybe it's a little too optimistic, but I don't really care. I think Draco has it in him.**

**Just a little side note: Draco lives in a flat and he never brings Astoria to Malfoy Manor because he doesn't want her to get tangled up in his home life.**

Draco Malfoy pulled down his sleeve, a disgusted expression washing over his aristocratic features. He didn't like to think about it. But it was always there. Every time he got in the shower. Every time he rolled up his sleeves to make dinner. It was there and no matter how hard he scrubbed, how many spells he tried, it wouldn't come off. And it was driving him mad. He'd made more mistakes than one should be allowed, and somehow he was standing here, alive. He didn't deserve it. That mark kept reminding him_. You screwed up, Draco. You screwed up. _It was making it hard to put the past in the past and move on with his life.

And he wasn't turning over a new leaf because the side he had chosen had lost. It was because the side he had chosen was _wrong. _He'd chosen what was easy over what was right and that stupid mark reminded him of it everyday. He was done. He was done feeling the way his father wanted him to. And for the first time in his life he was beginning to think for himself.

He was done with being Malfoy. Right now he just wanted to be Draco. But figuring out exactly who Draco was, was proving harder than you would think.

* * *

"Draco?" His mother called from the downstairs parlor.

Draco didn't usually stay at Malfoy Manor. He spent as much time as he possibly could _away_ from it, but his parents refused to let him spend the day at his flat on his birthday.

"Yes, mother?" Draco drawled, irritably buttoning up the sleeve of his stiff, white shirt.

"There's someone here to see you. A girl. She says her names is Astoria?" Narcissa called up the stairs, her voice echoing eerily off the stone walls.

"Who _is_ this, Draco?" His father said, his tone accusing and rude.

Draco immediately hopped to his feet and rushed down the stairs. He didn't want Astoria to meet his mother, much less his father.

"Draco?" A wide smile spread across Astoria's sweet face and she waved at him, her wavy brown hair, falling in a curtain to one side of her face. She had shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans, an oversized pale blue jumper, _his_ jumper, hanging loosely off her shoulders. "I thought I'd swing by and surprise you. Happy Birthday!"

Draco groaned. Everything was ruined now. Now his parents knew, and if his parents knew they would forbid from seeing her and if he stopped seeing her, she'd think he was that awful person he was three years ago who did whatever his daddy asked. And he'd be terribly heartbroken. But if he disobeyed...his father would make sure that he'd be cut off and burned off the family tree.

Draco skipped the last three steps, shoved past his mother, and ushered Astoria outside.

"Happy Birthday!"Astoria threw her freckled arms around Draco's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. _Oh Merlin. His mother was probably watching_. Draco pulled back, weak in the knees.

"Astoria, come on." Draco grabbed her warm hand and tugged her towards the gardens, eager to get out of earshot and sight of his parents.

Once they were safely hidden behind the carefully pruned hedges by the rose garden, Draco began to pace, the cobble stoned path, cool beneath his bare feet. He'd been in such a hurry he'd forgotten shoes. He wrung his hands out nervously.

"Astoria. You musn't come here." Draco snapped and Astoria went wide eyed and stepped away, biting her lower lip.

Draco's expression immediately softened and he continued on in a kinder tone. "Astoria, it's just…they don't know about us. I try to keep you and them separate. And I didn't tell them because I don't love you or because I'm afraid of what they'll think. It's because I'm ashamed of _them. '_Storia it's so embarrassing. My father is awful and I-I've done everything he's asked for my whole life. I don't want people thinking I'm like him anymore. I don't want you to have to deal with all my shit. You deserve better."

He shuddered and unbuttoned his left sleeve, rolling it up, and thrusting out his arm, showing her the mark. "It's awful. I did awful things. And I don't want you to get tangled up in it."

"Draco." Astoria laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. "You can't push me away with a silly mark. Did you really think I didn't already know how awful your family is? Of course I know! So stop trying to shut me out. I love _you._ Not your father." She shook her head and laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I figured you might need a break from Malfoy Manor. It's your _birthday. _You should be happy!"

"I don't deserve to be happy." Draco answered moodily and crossed his arms.

"Quit being a moody git."Astoria shoved him roughly. "Stop wallowing in your self pity. You made mistakes! So what? I know you did and I don't care! Why can't you see that?"

Draco refused to meet her eyes and continued to pace around the garden. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve any of this. Astoria deserved some nice, incredibly sweet boy who didn't come with all this baggage. She was only seventeen and was still full of wonder and amazement at the world. She was so optimistic and fiercly opinionated and loyal and she refused to see the bad in people and, Merlin, she was far too good for him.

Astoria continued, wrenching Draco out his thoughts. "You made some bad decisions. But you're making up for them. So stop trying to feel bad for yourself and instead be happy. Because you got a second chance. Don't just throw it away." Her deep blue eyes were pleading.

Draco gaped at her and she roughly grabbed his left arm. "This!" She pointed at the mark. "This doesn't define you anymore, Draco. It's like a tattoo you got when you were drunk. You weren't thinking clearly."

"But it's always there. It won't go away." Tears welled in his eyes. "I don't want to be this anymore. I'm trying so hard, but it's always there. Reminding me. All the pain I've caused... I don't deserve to be happy."

"Draco." Her voice was gentle, her hands soft and loving on his face and in his hair. "I'm not saying forget about it. I'm saying _learn _from it."

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw." Draco drawled sarcastically but smiled.

"Shut up you filthy prat." She laughed and fell into his strong arms.

It started to rain: big, fat, juicy droplets that went straight through Draco's white shirt and made Astoria's wavy brown tresses fall straight.

"Don't you see, Draco!" Astoria kissed him. "I'm not happy unless you are!"

"Astoria…" Draco started but she interrupted him, her cheeks flushed and her big blue eyes fierce.

"Don't 'Astoria' me!'" She imitated his monotoned drawl. "Say 'AstoriaI love you and you're right!' Because I _am,_ Draco. I'm right and you know it."

"Astoria, I love you and you're right." Draco gave in and smiled softly. He pulled his girlfriend close, their soaked clothing sticking together. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled at her. "Why weren't you there to smack some sense into me when I needed it in seventh year?"

"I was there." She laughed, running a hand through his platinum hair. "You were just too busy to notice the little fifth year. Also, I thought you were scary as hell."

"I wasn't scary. I was _scared_." Draco sighed. "I'm glad I have you now."

"Well, thank Merlin for Firewhiskey and the Leaky Cauldron." She smiled. "Who knew my one night stand would become the love of my life."

Draco smiled and kissed each of her cheeks and the raindrops off her thick eyelashes and her forehead. He began to hum a lullaby his mother had sang him when he was younger, swooping Astoria through the vast gardens, swaying all the while. He held her tight and breathed in her clean, flowery scent that immediately put him at ease. She was the only thing that felt right. After awhile of barefoot dancing she pulled back.

"You know, Draco, you are _incredibly _lucky to have me." She smiled devilishly.

"Oh I know." He grinned.

"They say shoes don't stretch and men don't change, but look what I've done to you."

"It's astounding really. I'm a big old softie now."

"Oh, well I don't know if that's _such _a new thing. I think you've always been a softie."

Draco played with the clasp of her necklace and she sighed contentedly into his chest. Despite what her friends or her parents said, she still loved him and nothing was going to change that. He _had_ changed and who gave a damn what everyone else thought? It was their life and no one else had the right to judge them.

Draco was feeling impulsive.

He grabbed her hand and made a sprint for the manor. The wind blew through his blonde hair, no longer slicked back and the June rain was warm on his bare forearms. He brought their intertwined hands up to his lips as they approached the door to manor. He pushed it open and pulled his girlfriend into the foyer where they stood, small puddles forming at their bare feet.

"Mother! Father!" Draco called, his voice sounding more carefree than it had sounded in awhile.

Lucius and Narcissa floated into the foyer, regarding their dripping son with looks of confusion.

"What is it Draco?" Naricissa asked, her voice gentle. No matter how Lucius felt, she still loved her son.

"This is Astoria." Draco pulled her tight to his side. "She's the love of my life and I'm going to marry her. She's a half blood, hope you don't mind, Father. Go ahead cut me off, burn me off the family tree, take my things, and be grateful that somehow your kid turned out okay. Be grateful that this girl standing next to me took the time on me that you never did."

Astoria blushed.

"Goodbye, Draco. You can expect your trust fund to be cut off. You will no longer be recieving your ten galleons a week. You're making a mistake" Lucius nodded curtly at his son.

"Sounds great, _Daddy_!" Draco began peeling off his shirt and stepping out of his pants. "Here take my clothes while your at. Want my watch? Have a nice life."

Lucius walked out of the room, not looking back. Narcissa looked at her son, unable to say anything. She couldn't. Lucius would be so mad. She mouthed "I love you. I'll send money." And took after her husband.

Draco turned to Astoria and gathered her in a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said between fiery kisses to his lips and down his collarbone.

Draco smiled into her hair and hugged her tighter, his hands on her waist. He loved her. He really did. And she made him feel like any other love sick teenager who hadn't screwed up his life before he was even seventeen. She made him feel all queasy and weak in the knees. She made him feel like his heart was about to explode because he just loved her so much

She made him feel like Draco. Not Malfoy. But Draco, just Draco, even if he wasn't exactly sure _who _Draco was, he knew that as long as he was with her everything would turn out just fine.

**Did you guys like that? I don't know if I really did, but ah well. It's finished.**

**This is how I would like to think Draco and Astoria are, maybe it's not the most realistic, maybe it's a little out of character but I picture Draco with this girl that'll slap some sense into him and tell him he's being an idiot when he's being an idiot. I think that's what he needs.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need pairing ideas. I'm running out here...**

**XOXOX**


	8. George and Ron

**This is sad, just a warning.**

George stared at the forest green, thick, wool sweater in his hands, a big "G" in gold on the front. He turned to his right as if to ask Fred if he'd switch with him so they could confuse mum. But, he wasn't there of course.

Oh right. He was _dead._

George had these moments at least twelve times a day. Moments, where something funny would pop into his head and he would turn as if to tell Fred the joke, but of course he was never there. Moments when George would do something that he just _knew_ Fred would have made a joke about. Moments when he was laying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the empty bunk below his. Moments when his mother would accidently call him Fred and burst into tears. Moments when he'd laugh and immediately stop because there was not an identical chuckle coming from beside him.

Moments when the Fred shaped hole in his heart literally pained him and he'd have to hold onto the edge of a table or something because it was _that_ hard to breathe without his other half next to him.

Ron sat down next to him on the couch, his maroon sweater clashing horrifically with his hair. "George. Fred would be really angry with you right now."

"Well he's _dead_. In case you didn't notice."

"You're not fun anymore. Fred would be disappointed in you. Where is your sense of humor?"

George wanted to say he didn't have it anymore. _How could he be funny without his twin?_

"It died with him."

"Well you might as well just be dead too because right now you're just a shell of the my big brother." The moment it was out of Ron's mouth he wanted to take it back. It was too harsh. "I'm sorry, George. I didn't mean it."

"No. You did." George turned to face his little brother. He looked completely dejected, so sad and broken that Ron wanted to hug him. His brown eyes welled with tears, threatening to spill onto his freckled cheeks. "I'm nothing without Fred."

"George, that's _not_ true." said Ron.

George angrily brushed away tears and stared at the rain pounding against the window. He felt hopeless, like there was nothing to be happy about. It was as if there was a dementor tied to his wrist. He couldn't shake off the cold, hollow sensation that was all his heart felt anymore. He was glad the weather was raining and dismal. The sun would be hard to face right now.

"And honestly, George, you being depressed just makes it a hell of a lot worse. It's like we lost two instead of one. Mum isn't crying herself to sleep just because of him, it's because of you too. You're not _you _anymore. And we want you back."

"I want me back too." George looked up with a watery smile. "But I don't know how. I don't know who me is without Fred. I just-I just I miss him so much." He let out a strangled sob and his head fell into his hands.

Ron pulled him into a tight hug and didn't let go. "It's going to be okay, George. You're right. It won't be the same, but you'll feel happy again. I promise."

"I just feel wrong being happy, when he can't."

"He'll be happy when you are." Ron pulled back from the hug, but kept his arm around George's shoulders. "He'd want you to be happy and laughing twice as much as you usually do. Everyone needs to be happy again and you're the only one who can make them. When I try to crack jokes no one laughs, so I can't help you out."

"That's because your jokes are bloody awful."

"You suck." Ron shoved him softly and laughed before pulling him into a one armed hug. George stared at the rain drops making watery paths down the window pane until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. And when he drifted off he dreamt of the times when his heart had felt whole, the times when he couldn't even imagine what it would be like for Fred to die. And when he woke up, his heart didn't feel so empty anymore.

* * *

The next week when Ron and Hermione awoke in his bed with pink hair, matching tatooes, pink faeries that swarmed around their heads singing love songs, and handcuffed together, Ron regretted that little chat he'd had with his brother. He'd forgotten how much trouble a happy George caused. But, the annoyance didn't stop the intense happiness that swelled in his heart when he saw George laughing and pulling faces at breakfast that morning. It was worth it.

The trouble and pranks were worth every smile on his brother's face.

**So, I hope you guys liked this and I know it doesn't quite fit into this whole "dancing in the rain" type thing, but I didn't have anywhere else to post it. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It means so much, you don't even know. Please review this, just to let me know what you thought, and what you want next.**

**XOXO**


	9. Lily and James

**Sorry, it's been awhile.**

James was well aware that Lily was going to laugh at him.

He knew she was going to say "Not a chance, Potter." or something else along those line; that she would wrinkle her adorable nose at him or stick her perfect pink tongue out and walk away. But he was going to try anyways. Love made you stupid sometimes—no, all the time— and James Potter had come to accept the fact that Lily Evans was always going to turn him into a drooling troll. It wasn't like he could help it.

"Hey, Evans!" James grinned, his red and gold scarf whipping in the wind as she stopped and turned to face him. "You want to dance?"

Lily Evans put her hands on her hips, her long, fiery hair blowing in the snow and the wind, and gave Mr. Potter a look like he had three heads. "No." She said flatly and stalked off in the other direction.

"Please!" James called desperately after her, but she didn't even glance back. James could not prevent the ache slowly spreading through his chest. Everytime he opened his mouth he knew it was coming. Yet, each time she said "no" something inside of him broke.

He tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his heart and shoved his numb hands deep into the silk lined pockets of his wool coat and shuffled away, an entirely fake smile, turning up the corners of his mouth, his rosy cheeks growing redder by the second and not just because it was cold out, but because he was embarassed.

Lily Evans made him feel embarassed, like he was nothing and never would be. Like he was unworthy and not good enough. And no other person had ever made him feel that way. Like he wasn't worthy. He knew he wasn't entitled to Lily. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. But he wanted to be.

_THWACK! _A snowball hit James, hard, and he whipped around, wondering who had that arm and why they were not a beater on his Quidditch team. It was Lily, tossing a perfectly round snowball from one hand to the other, a light smirk playing on her dainty lips. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Hey, Potter. Sorry. I don't want to dance. I'm awful and you're kind of a klutz."

James couldn't help but smile. She was too cute. He bent down to grab a handful of snow with his numb hands and before Lily Evans even knew what was coming he chucked a snowball at her and began chasing her around the vast snowy grounds. The campus looked like a Christmas Card, with the thick layer of fresh,fluffy, white snowy, yet to be trodden all over by the students and wreaths hanging from all the doors and windows.

James and Lily were laughing and running and grinning, their Gryffindor scarves whipping around them in the wind, their fingers frozen and their hearts pounding. And she kept throwing snowballs at that same right shoulder of his with that great arm of hers. James's hair was a wild mess, sticking up in multiple, gravity defying directions. His big, hazel eyes were crinkled up and sparkling and the snow had settled perfectly on his eyelashes. Lily couldn't help but notice.

"James" She laughed and leaned up against the side of the castle, clutching her aching sides. James grinned. It was the first time in a long time that she'd used his first name.

"Lily." He trudged through the snow toward the thin red headed girl. He liked the way that sounded on his tongue. _Lily. Lily Evans. Lily Potter._

"I'm sorry. For being terribly rude to you." She pouted at him. She really meant it. He'd done a lot of growing up over the past year and she hadn't given him much credit. The fighting was more a habit now than anything else. And lately, well lately, Potter had been on her mind a lot. And not in an "A good kick where it counts is what Potter deserves. He's so annoying I want to kill you Potter!" way but rather as a "James did the sweetest thing today. And the way his hair falls and his left dimple pops out adorably..." kind of way. It was rather strange.

She stuck out her hand. "Truce?"

His heart pounded wildly in his chest. Just like that? She's seriously saying "Let's be friends" just like that, after seven years of arguing and bickering and name calling. It was crazy, but he grasped her hand, vigorously pumping it up and down. His numb fingers tingled at the contact with her bare skin.

"Hey, Evans."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry too. For...you know...being such a pushy git."

"It's ok."

And there was a brief moment of silence before James whispered softly, his minty breath hot on her frozen cheeks. "Would this be a bad time to ask you to go out with me"

"Yes."

And he felt another piece breaking, his heart slowly shattering.

"But I _would_ like to dance, Mr. Potter." She grinned.

"Well...I'm not so sure _I _want to. I hear you're pretty clumsy and you broke someone's foot once at the Yule ball..." James smirked and crossed his arms. It was his foot she had purposely stomped on two years ago. Grant it, he had been being rather annoying but it was completely uncalled over. Completely.

"Oh shut up, you big git!" She gave him a playful shove. Her hand lingered on his coat. She fingered a stray thread and stared at her boots. The noise around them seemed to have stopped, the bells chiming, the wind whistling, the laughter; everything was silent. James was overly aware of her right palm resting on his chest, the strand of red hair that had fallen into her face. He didn't dare move.

Lily slowly slid her hand to his Quidditch toned arm and left it there. "Are we going to dance or what?" Her voice was scarce more than a whisper.

James brought his hands around her supple waist and suddenly pulled her flush up against him. He began to hum an awful tune as he tucked her red waves under his chin, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head. Lily sighed contentedly into his coat. She could stay like this forever, swaying in the snow with James Potter.

"Evans?"

"Yes, James."

"You know I lo...that I-I..."

"That you love me?"

"Yes." He blushed up to the tips of his ears and sheepishly looked away from her.

"You told me that when I was eleven years old, Potter." Lily grinned.

"I know. I was a little-er, enthusiastic about it, wasn't I?"

"Obnoxiously so yes. I believe you've proposed to me twenty-three times."

"Wow...but I really...Lily, I really mean it this time."

Lily suddenly pulled away. She knotted a hand in his unruly black hair pulling his lips close to hers and just before they were about to touch she pulled back and jogged away, turning back with a grin she cried "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

"I've been chasing after you too long, Evans. Too long!" He called back, but sprinted after her anyways.

Because it didn't matter if she loved him back, it didn't matter if she hated him. James Potter would always be chasing Lily Evans because there's always that hope that one day she'll slow down long enough for him to catch her. And that's enough to keep his fractured heart together.

**Sorry for typos. PLEASE REVIEW. It will actually make my day. Any suggestions for new pairings?**

**XOXO**


End file.
